Defying The Fates
by Botclone
Summary: What if the fate is changed when Luke, Annabeth and Thaila run into Percy Jackson, a seven-year old who'd run away from his abusive step-father, during their travels? Rated T because I'm always paranoid of my stories.
1. Prologue

Defying the Fates

Chapter One Re-write

Prologue

Thaila

* * *

Luke, Annabeth and I were going to a convenience store. Luke told us to stay in a bush near the store while he went and bought food or steel it.

By the way, Luke's a son of Hermes. I'm a daughter of Zeus. We don't know Annabeth's parentage. Before you go all "You guys are insane!", we aren't. Greek 'mythology' is real.

So anyway, since Luke is a son of Hermes (god of thieves, messengers, blah,) he can steal stuff without being noticed. We had just found Annabeth in Richmond. Before that, we walked into a house that trapped us in. That's where I found my shield, the aegis (I don't know if it's the real aegis that Zeus uses). That's also where I and Luke found out our future (sort of).

The house was Halcyon Green's home. He had the gift of seeing the future, but was warned to not to use it. Then he met a pretty girl with a bad fate. He saved his life by telling her, but was cursed by Apollo. I shuddered at the thought.

Okay, so , back to the present. We decided to stay in the parking lot. The store was one of those along the highway. We were at the James River Freeway. We have a camp at the river. We needed more food. I was looking at the highway when I saw someone who _looked _kind of, familiar. Was that _Jason_?

The figure disappeared in the forest before I could confirm. I decided to think about the past days.

'_Someday soon, you will sacrifice to save your friends.'_ Hal had typed. '_I see things that are . . . hard to describe. Years of solitude. You will stand tall and still, alive, but sleeping. You will change once, and then change again. Your path will be sad and lonely. But someday you will find your family again'_

_I tried to say something, but I just shut my mouth. I paced the room, thinking about everything. Finally I got angry and slammed my palm on the bookshelves. "That doesn't make any _sense._ I'll sacrifice myself, but I'll live. Changing, sleeping? You call that a future? I- I don't even _have _a family. Just my mom, and there's no way I'm going back to her."_

My flashback was interrupted by seeing the same person I saw a while ago. I looked closer, and I saw he wasn't Jason. He just was someone who looked like him. He looked over his shoulder and ran back in the forest.

Luke came running to us. "We've got trouble." He pointed towards a group of policemen.

I blinked, "You got caught?"

"Yeah,"

I snickered, "Well, that's a first."

"We better run, if we don't want to be sent to our families,"

So, we ran.

* * *

We reached our camp at James River. It was basically an empty space with a flat, wide rock overhang. We settled down for the night. Annabeth had a teddy bear she'd dragged with her. We just had a few pillows I had. I popped open a Coke and was about to take a sip when I heard leaves rustling. Luke rose quickly. We started hearing heavy and quick footsteps.

"Who is that?" Annabeth said?

The sound echoed through the 'cave'. I cursed mentally. The footsteps and rustling of leaves stopped. I was about to check it out when I heard a loud _BANG_. A _thud_, a _clink_ and a smoking sound followed.

A gun had been fired.

I heard leaves rustling again. The one who fired a gun was moving slowly.

I climbed up and tried to survey the scene, only to find myself face to face with a hellhound. I opened my Mace canister and in transformed into a spear. I stabbed it into the head of the large dog.

"Come on, we need to go!" I yelled. "Ambush!"

Luke and Annabeth climbed up while I covered them. We were on the run for the millionth time.

I saw a figure in the distance. I grabbed a hand bow and shot. It went down, and I heard a childish scream.

"What did you just do?" Luke yelled at me. I saw a large figure with a club walking towards it. I heard a _BANG_ and the scene over there illuminated for a second. The person over there had shot the Cyclops in the eye. Nasty.

The figure got up again and started half limping half running.

"We need to follow that guy," Luke said.

"Well, obviously," I said. We started running after him.

* * *

We reached some kind of World War 2 foxhole. There was a shovel on top of some scrap metal that was covering the hole. There was light coming from the hole.

_SNAP_

I looked back. Luke stepped on a twig. Another first.

Luke tried to open a piece of metal.

_SHK SHK_

_BANG_

The piece of metal was pierced by a shotgun blast.

"Woah, easy!" Luke shouted. "W-we're not bad people."

"Go away!" A voice yelled from inside. _SHK SHK "_Leave us alone!"

"M-monsters!" A feminine voice yelled from inside.

"We're not monsters!" Luke yelled, wide-eyed. I guess he was happy not to have his head blown off.

"Y-you're not monsters?" The male voice stuttered.

"Not?" The feminine one said?

"Yes!" Luke said. "Please, put the gun down! You might kill us!"

"Okay." The male one said.

"Don't t-try to ki-kill us," The feminine one said. "No t-trying t-t-to eat us."

"No trying to hurt my sister." The male one said.

When I peeked, my eyes went wide.

It was a hide out. There was a lantern hanging from the ceiling, a small fire in the middle, 2 mattresses, an icebox, 2 handguns, 2 box of bullets, a coloring book, some clothes and a burglar alarm system consisting of a shotgun pointed at the entrance with a wire attached to the shotgun on one end and metal covering the entrance on the other. In other words, this was the perfect demi-god hideout. We just need to put up some walls.

"Woah," Luke said.

"Do you like it?" Said the boy.

I looked at the boy. He removed his tinted glasses. I saw that he was the one I saw a while ago. He had black hair and sea-green eyes with a kind of deep tint of grey. He looked messy, like he'd run from Las Vegas to New York.

His sister had long brown hair that stopped at her shoulders. She had complete sea-green eyes with no tint. She also looked messy.

The metal lifted up. The shotgun fired, and a Cyclops attempting to get in was shot in the face. He disintegrated.

"Celestial Bronze ammo?" I whispered in wonder.

Luke turned onto the kids, "Listen, do you know anything about Greek Mythology?"

"I do!" They both said together.

"Well, all of those are real. We are demi-gods. Do you want to join us?

"W-where are you going?" The girl said.

"Well, what's your name?"

"S-Sephie." She said.

"Well, Sephie, we're trying to find a place safe."

"Well, we will join!" The boy said. "My name is Percy"

"Okay, Percy. I need you to pack most of your stuff. It might get stolen."

So we waited outside as they packed their stuff.

* * *

Percy and Sephie climbed out of the hole, with bags. As soon as they got to us, a flaming cannonball hit the base.

"No!" Percy shouted.

On the horizon, I saw giants throwing flaming cannonballs. Laistrygonians.

"Run!" I yelled. I looked down and I saw Percy's foot with an arrow protruding from it. I pulled it out and poured some nectar. We started running

* * *

Re-write done!


	2. A Confession and A Spark

What If?  
A Confession and A Spark

* * *

Little Percy was grabbing his stuff and stuffing it in a small schoolbag. Outside, me, Thaila and Annabeth were talking.  
"We got the pastries," I said.  
Annabeth bit a cracker.  
"Wha- how come that Cyclops was imitating the cashier on that candy shop?" Thaila said.  
"Probably his mom. . ," Annabeth muttered.  
Percy went out of his makeshift shelter. He had a backpack strapped to his back.  
"Where are we going?" He asked me.  
"I don't know. Some place safe?" I said.  
He suddenly took out his screwdriver and shook it. The blade turned into Celestial Bronze. A hellhound leaped out of nowhere and pounced on Percy. He tried to stab it, but the hellhould was moving too much. Annabeth took out her knife, grabbed it by the neck and stabbed it by the gluteus maximus. It disintigrated into monster dust.  
"Bad little doggies everywhere," he said.  
"We'll make sure the bad little doggies don't hurt you." Thaila said.  
"Let's go while it's still dark." Annabeth said  
"Yeah" Me and Thaila agreed.  
Percy got something from his backpack. It looked like a chip thingy. He took it and it turned into a coloring book. My eyes widened.  
"How?-" I said  
"Nice lady gave it to me." He said while taking crayons out. He started coloring. We decided not to bother him.

It was day. We built a hut somewhere in Chesapeak bay. We stocked our provisions. Percy took out his backpack. He brought out a lamp, a lighter, a pocket knife, a pen, a filled water canteen, cereal (which he was surprised to see, or feel? Yeah, hardy-har-har, Demeter.) , alot of milk, glasses ( which he put on) ,clothes, an empty quiver, a box of donuts (Monster Donut. Yeah , hardy-har-har.) , a teddy bear, some small pillows and small blankets. Wow, that's alot for a small bag. I took the quiver, filled it with arrows and set it aside with a bow. Annabeth started making breakfast out of cereal.

Percy went out to get some water. Thaila went with him. So it was just me and Annabeth inside. She was eating some cereal. I got bored and stole her knife, just for fun. I ran outside while shouting, "Come and get it!"  
When she got it , we decided to go inside again. Annabeth borrowed Percy's magic coloring book thingy.

An hour had past. I started to get worried. Percy and Thaila hadn't come back yet.  
"Ok, thats it. Let's go looking for Percy and Thaila. They aren't back yet." I said.  
Annabeth put down the coloring book.  
"Okay, let's go." She said.

We went out to the bay. We kept on looking around the water station. Suddenly, we heard a scream. It was Thaila's. We ran to the source to the scream. I saw Percy being hanged upside down with Thaila. A Cyclops (not again) was making a trashcan fire to cook them. I heard Annabeth scream. I looked behind me, and another Cyclops was holding her up.  
"Ma Gasket will be happy! Three demi-gods for lunch!" He said. "Help me get this son of Hermes!"  
I brought out my sword but he bent it like it was clay. I saw in the corner of my eye that Percy was concentrating on something. The Cyclops was about to grab me when probably 5 gallons of water came rushing through. Thaila let loose some electricity and when the water went down the drain, the monsters were electrocuted. I untied Thaila and they helped me untie Percy. When he went down, I asked him, "Did you do that?"  
"I did not do the lighting," He said, shivering when he said lighting."but I made water go here to kill the one-eyed people."  
"Then that must mean you are a son of Poseidon. Only they can do that. And look, you're dry." Annabeth pointed at his shirt. Not one drop.  
"What happend?" I asked.  
"It was Percy's fault. He walked right past a Cyclops." Thaila said. "The Cyclops was standing perfectly still, in plain sight. But Seaweed Brain here walked right past him."  
"It's not my fault!" Percy shouted. "I—  
"You didn't see that?!" I shouted. "It was in plain sight and you didn't—  
"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" He interrupted. "I'M BLIND!"  
We all stopped arguing.  
Then I spoke up.  
"Then how were you able to 'see' that Cyclops back at the bakery?"  
"Luke," Annabeth said. "When you're blind your other senses improve. You can start to hear very little things like the flap of butterfly wings and stuff. And because of that, shouting isn't a really good idea, Luke."  
My cheeks reddened.  
"Whatever," Thaila said, putting his arm around Percy."Lets just get back to our safe house. We got the water, anyway."  
"Okay." Annabeth said.  
After that little incident, we walked back to Chesapeak bay in silence.  
The only ones who were talking were Percy and Thaila.

* * *

check my other stories for those who like gta or roblox or minecraft of blockland or the blockheads

4ever-and-always-invisible - thanx friend

Guest Nov 30 - Manythanx for the idea. I had to make a disability be revealed due to. I'm not really good in cliffys or love stories ;/

Guest Dec 6 - thnx!

virtual cookies!

(::)(::)(::)


	3. Base Attack

What If?  
AN: Friday the thirteenth almost cost me my life.  
I was in school. P.E. was starting. Our coach came in and went to the window. He looked at something for a while.  
We became curious. We looked outside with him.  
There was a mushroom cloud of smoke, just right near the Early Education Building.  
I freaked out.  
If you don't know, I freak out around fire. And no, my lifeline's not a stick of firewood which my grandmother took from the fireplace. I live in the Philippines. It's so darn hot here.  
Turns out, the place that burned was a tire shop.  
I was pretty damn lucky that my school didn't burn.

* * *

Base attack  
Annabeth  
We were walking back to our hut thingy when Luke extended his hand. We all stopped walking. Thaila and Percy stopped chatting.  
Luke peeked around the corner. Color drained from his face. He stopped peeking.  
"Hydra." Luke said. "The one linked to Kenny Rogers*."  
Thaila tapped her bracelet. It transformed to some kind of shield. On it was a face with snakes as hair. Percy took out his screwdriver.  
"There's something watching." Percy said.  
I took out my knife. Luke took out a a damaged baseball bat. Thaila was trying to keep a straight face.  
A twig snapped. Thaila covered Luke's mouth.  
"We have two seven-year old kids here. No cursing." Thaila said.  
A hellhound stepped out of the forest. Four more came from different directions. The Hydra came out. We were surrounded.  
Thaila took out a Mace canister. It morphed into a spear.  
We attacked

* * *

Luke hit a hellhound. Thaila skewered another. I stabbed the hellhound Luke hit.  
Percy was standing in a defensife position. He seemed to be concentrating.  
He stabbed a Cyclops that decided to join the party. "Thaila, behind you!"  
Thaila turned around. Her spear shot lightning at a cannonball that was going to hit her.  
"Laistrygonians!" Luke shouted. "Cannibal ogres!"  
Some ogres were hefting cannonballs. One aimed at Percy. He was able to summon a wall of water when the cannonball hit him. The water slowed it down. He was slammed into a wall. He went unconcious. Blood was leaking from his chest.  
At that moment, a homemade Molotov Cocktail hit the grass, near the hellhounds. The ground burst into flames. A satyr and a little girl attacked. I stabbed another Cyclops. The satyr attacked with his club. He hit any monster that came near us. Thaila let loose another bolt of electricity. Hellhounds retreated. A satyr bonked and broke his club on a Laistrygonian.  
"Thanks." Luke managed to say.

* * *

We salvaged anything we could from our tent thingy. Thaila was inside patching Percy up.  
"Why'd you save us?" Luke said.  
"We're supposed to bring demigods to camp. We know a camp named Camp Half-blood. It's a safe place for people like you."  
"What's your name?" I asked.  
"My name's Grover Underwood." The satyr said. "This is Sephie Jackson."  
Luke's eyes widened.  
"Sephie, is your brother named Percy Jackson?"  
"Yes, how did you know?" She said.  
"I'm sorry to say this, but, he was hit by a cannonball. He was only able to slow it down before it hit him."  
Sephie ran to our tent.  
I decided to go to sleep before our trip.

* * *

I dreamed of a strawberry farm. I, Luke, Thaila, Percy, a little girl and a satyr was trying to get to the barn. Behind us was an army of monsters. I noticed the satyr was Grover and the girl was Percy's sister, Sephie.  
Percy told us to get over the property line. He put on his glasses and took out a screwdriver. He faced the army alone.  
"Take care of my sister." He said  
He died, and Thaila let go of Luke's grasp. She attacked the army and died also.  
We crossed the property line. The dream changed.  
I was in an apartment room. Percy was running inside. Sephie was there too. He told Sephie to get inside his bedroom.  
A fat man who smelled bad came in. He had a stick in hand. He slapped Percy's face and Percy was thrown back. He started shouting, "I can't see!"  
The dream dissolved.  
I woke up, shaking.

* * *

*yeah, he made a chicken restaurant. Kenny rogers closed due to customers not buying because of high prices  
PJHPcrazysis - woah okay maybe i was lazy when i didn't put the POVs  
Guest - me too okay  
Oh yeah if you are a guest please try to leave a name


	4. Heading Out

Defying The Fates  
Heading out  
Persephone

* * *

I ran towards the tent thingy where my big brother was. I couldn't believe what the little girl had said.  
I entered the tent. I saw Percy lying on the bloody grass. He had blood all over his shirt. His foot was in the wrong direction. The spiky-haired girl was putting bandages on him.  
I threw her a piece of ambroisa. She caught it in surprise.  
"Feed it to him. It's called ambroisa. Grover, the satyr, told me all about it." I explained about how it's godly food, how it can heal, how so much can burn you up, yada yada.  
She soaked the square so it'll be moist enough for him to swallow. He forced it down his throat. Immediantly, his foot was turning in the right direction slowly. His wounds closed slowly.  
"My name's Thaila, daughter of Zeus. What's yours?" She asked.  
"My full name is Persephone Jackson, but I don't like people using my real first name." I said. "Call me Sephie."  
Her eyes widened. "So this- He's-"  
"Yeah, he's my brother."  
Percy stirred. "Ow, why does my foot hurt so much?"  
"You're foot is in the wrong direction." I said.  
"Sephie, is that you?" He said, amazed.  
"Yep. Oh yeah, you dropped this." I handed him his collapsible walking stick.  
"I thought I lost this in Colorado." He said.  
Thaila's eyes widened for the second time. "You walked that far?"  
"No, I spent most of the time hopping onto trains."  
"How did you know it was a train?"  
I intervened. "Probably because of the sounds and such. Oh yeah, Percy has a gift. When he concentrates, he can see his surroundings around him, but only as shapes."  
"Please don't spend the entire trip making me relive my life." Percy said. "Anyway, Sephie, how are you here?"  
"I ran away shortly after you did. Smelly Gabe brought in ten people that day!"  
"Who's Smelly Gabe?" Thaila asked, trying to keep a straight face.  
"Okay, but this is the last time we're answering a question linked to our past." I said. "Gabe Ugliano is a guy who works at an appliance store. He always bring his poker buddies to play at his apartment."  
"I don't even know how he isn't fired," Grumbled Percy. He grimaced as his foot was turning around slowly, "He just keeps on collecting paychecks."  
"Anyway, our mom married her because we needed money. He explained that she and his dad weren't married. Their relationship was secret. The next day, after Percy was born, he had to leave. I was born shortly after. Gabe abuses us everyday and uses Percy's allowance as gambling money."  
"How did you know!?" Percy shrieked.  
I smirked, "Ugliano sucks at keeping secrets. Especially when he's drunk."  
"Okay." He said, "Well, I think my foot is okay enough to walk. Let's go."  
As soon as he put his injured foot to the ground, he yelled, "Ow!"  
He broke a thick piece of wood from a tree and used it as crutches. We came to the sandy blond hair guy, the grey eyed girl and Grover. I saw the grey eyed girl eye Percy suspicioucly. They introduced themselves. The sandy haired guy was Luke, and the grey eyed girl was Annabeth.  
"Grover told me that there's a camp, Camp Half-Blood. It's a safe place for people like us." I said.  
"Why didn't you bring her there in the first place?" Luke asked.  
"I was looking for Percy. He only found me nearby." I replied.  
"I can book a bus, then we can get there, if it dosen't explode or something," Grover suggested.  
"Okay. It's better than running away while people look at us weird." Luke answered.

* * *

Unknown to the five demigods and the satyr, The Three Fates was watching very closely. They seemed angry. They dissappeared, but not without a statement:  
"Someone has defied Fate."

* * *

AN : CONTEST! WHO CAN FIND OUT PERSEPHONE'S AGE! THOSE WHO GUESS WILL EARN A PART IN MY STORY LATER ON!  
Oh yeah I'm having severe writer's block for this and The Blocky People. It's a wonder how I come up with something  
Sephie: Hey! Don't use my real name!  
Me: I own you. You cant do a thing about it.  
Percy: Well you don't own me. -pulls out screwdriver-  
Me :Oh, c- -grips tazer and fires at Percy- -Electricity hits me instead of him-  
Thaila: Do not mess with my boyfriend.  
Me, Sephie, Percy, Luke and Annabeth: BOYFRIEND?!  
Thaila: -face turns into the color of a Beetroot- I mean friend.  
Me : Looks like someone has a little crush on a little blind seven year old.  
Thaila : -zaps me with a lighting bolt-  
Me: aaaaaahhhhhhhhnjjinknjobihlbkhjb  
Yeah. I'll be doing that starting now. Oh yeah, I'm not that mean.  
Phantress212012 - ok -holsters tazer shakingly- ummm -runs away-  
REVIEW AND FOR THE CONTEST REVIEW


	5. Chatty Time

Defying The Fates  
AN: k so tom I will head to the airport to go to Austraila. Whee.  
And dont use the poll anymore for guessing Sophia's age  
Sephie : It's Sephie  
Me : Yada yada  
-gets shocked by lighting bolt and gets Hurricane (Typhoon) Haiyan (Yolanda) in my mouth- oh crap -runs away-  
Again, i am not like this and I live in Luzon.  
And i think i wont use their full name anymore  
Anyway i am trying to recover from the suckish and very loud sounds that came from our Christmas program in school. My ears bled O.o how to now if your ears bled: you feel like there is a liquid coming out of your ear when there's none.  
Sephie : Ask me questions!  
Me : WHADAFUQ HOW DID YOU GET HERE  
Oh yeah for those who were saying :Sephie Annabeth and Percy are acting mature, thanks for the tip.  
Ok now I'm rambling. On to the story!  
Chatty time  
Percy

* * *

I winced as my foot was mending. The events were coming back to me: Some cannibal ogres coming out, me being hit. I took out my walking stick and started to follow Sephie.  
I couldn't believe she was here. I'd thought she would get . . . I shuddered from the thought. Maybe I shouldn't talk about this. Right now our gang and the guy called Grover was talking about taking a bus all the way back to New York, to some camp called Camp Half-Blood.  
"Well then let's go," I snapped. Don't blame me, my mom said I'm like that.  
"That's just his ADHD," Thaila cut in before Grover could speak.  
So Sephie and Thaila (how come only Thaila helps me?) led me to a bus station. I waited for one hour until I got bored and started playing with my screwdriver.  
After a very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very vey very very very loooooooooooooooooo -breathes- oooooooooooooooooo -breathes- ooooooooooooong time, the bus finally arrived. We decided to split up. Sephie, Thaila and I'll sit infront while the rest will sit in the back. I heard something about a drakon (sorry, dragon) attack.  
"Okay, so, Sephie. Daughter of Posiedon, right?" Thaila asked  
"Yeah. Grover said I was the first one in history." Sephie answered.  
"She was born shortly after I was." I said. Sephie channeled some water in something like a water canteen or something.  
"Where did you get that screwdriver?" Sephie asked me.  
"Uhh, screwdriver?"  
"Your weapon"  
"Wait, it's a screwdriver?"  
"Yeah. And it's Celestial bronze."  
"Okay, I'll tell you." I told them how I got it."  
-FLASHBACK THINGY-  
I was running to a train that was about to leave. When I jumped in, the train started running fast.  
"Hi"  
I got startled, whipped out a gun I'd gotten from some monster.  
"Relax. My name's Fred," The speaker said. (AN:YEAH IT'S APOLLO. He won't be sayin rhymes because I suck at haikus*)  
"Mommy told me not to talk to strangers." I said.  
"No, I am here to offer you a gift." He said. "Take this and use it as a weapon. The metal is half Celestial Bronze, half Imperial Gold."  
-FLASHBACK INTERUPTED-  
"What's Imperial Gold?" Sephie asked?  
"Just listen." I told them.  
-FLASHBACK CONTINUE-  
"Imperial Gold is a rare metal discovered by the Romans. Celestial Bronze is metal mined from Mount Olympus. Both are deadly to monsters."  
I took it. He also snapped his fingers and I felt my gun change.  
"Thanks," I said.  
-FLASHBACK THINGY END-  
"Where's your gun?" Sephie asked.  
"Um, this is in public," Thaila interrupted. "He'll be caught by the cops and be put in jail."  
"Go sleep now." Thaila ordered. I protested, but she started sleeping a lullaby.  
"Evil . . ." I muttered.  
I fell asleep after hearing something Sephie said. Something like, " . . . drool . . . sleep."

* * *

I dreamt of a normal home. It was white and looked like a house from the civil war paintings I saw before I went blind. I saw the door bang open and a tall guy come out with a backpack. He faced back and was facing some old lady. I looked closer and I realized the tall guy was Luke.  
"Yeah, I'll be back for lunch." He said. The old lady closed the door and Luke ran off. The dream shifted.  
I was at some mansion thingy. I passed through the wall. I heard some arguing.  
When I reached the source of the sound. I saw Thaila arguing with some lady with too much makeup. I thought Thaila was just being rude; my mom taught me not to disrespect adults.  
"YOU LEFT JASON AT THE WOLF HOUSE! WHY!" Thaila yelled. "YOU ABANDONED MY BABY BROTHER!" Now I thought she was arguing for a good reason, I thought, But who was Jason?  
"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SUPPORTING ME! I AM YOUR MOTHER!" The lady shouted. "THAILA GRACE, YOU ARE GROUNDED!"  
Thaila slammed the door on her mom. When she was gone, she started packing. I heard words that my mother would probably not approve. I tried calling out, but I couldn't speak. Before the dream changed again, I saw her kicking her door open and running.  
I was in a house. I saw a room where two boys were playing with LEGOes and stuff. I heard a familliar voice cry out, "Spiders!" I saw a middle aged woman head towards a room. I decided to follow her. The lady opened the door and said, "Go to sleep. Now." She closed the door. I realized the person she was talking to was Annabeth. I saw her pack up her stuff and run away.

* * *

I jolted awake. I looked beside me to see Thaila and Sephie laughing at me.  
"You were drooling, and murmuring some words," Thaila said, laughing. My face turned red.  
"Hey stop teasing me." I said.  
They continued cracking up.  
A few hours later, I dared to ask Thaila, "Who's Jason?"  
Thaila turned pale, "Who?"  
"I had a dream. I heard you shouting at your mother saying 'You left Jason' , blah blah."  
Thaila took a deep breath. "He's my lost brother. One day we were heading to a picnic. I didn't trust my mother to take care of Jason. She told me to get the picnic basket. When I came back, she was lying on the steps, crying. She said 'She took him away'."  
Sephie said, " Who's the 'She' that your mom was talking about?"  
"I don't know." Thaila answered. "I didn't trust her after that."  
I heard a loud sound. I said one of the words Thaila had said during my dream.  
"Where did you learn about that, Jackson?" Thaila said.  
"Who?" Me and Sephie both said at the same time.  
"You." Thaila pointed at me.  
"Heard you say it during my dream." I said. She cursed, and I laughed with Sephie. She stopped me by grabbing my hand and shocking me. Sephie laughed harder. Luke made a sound (like the one you hear at love movies when a person thinks someone is beautiful or stuff) "Looks like someone has a crush,"  
Thaila's face turned red. The whole bus laughed.  
"We're in for a long trip." Grover said.

* * *

DONE woah that was very long i did not write anything longer than this woah  
hellothere - I'm assuming you are my friend, Regina, or you are from Xavier school, ICA or La Salle. The place that burned was a tire shop called Concept One. Rubber is easy to burn but hard to put out once it's lit.

Calypso Jackson - yeah I was rushing to bring that chapter out  
-scratches head- it was gonna be a christmas gift to fans ; delivering chapters faster.

ThailaGrace101 - ok I know myself there's alot of Filipino writers

jozo - okay  
Thanks for voting!


	6. Rare Hospitality

Defying The Fates  
Rare Hospitality  
Thaila

* * *

So we sat on the bus, after the laughter died down. Everyone was doing stuff.  
"Hey, Percy, can we look through your stuff?" I asked Percy  
"Hm?" Percy said. "Okay."  
I got the bag that was on the floor.  
"Woah." Sephie said.  
Inside was a wallet of money, some blue clothes, a dental kit, the gun (empty, don't know why), shards, blue candy, a slice of blue cake, blue bubblegum, a lighter, a pocket knife, a mini medkit, Celestial Bronze and a blue box of bullets that said, "Hermes' Handguns."  
"Hey Percy," I said.  
"Ya?" He said.  
"Why's the gun empty?"  
"I don't know, all of the sudden it stopped and made a clicking sound when I pulled the trigger. Even if I knew how to fix that I couldn't. I'm still blind."  
"Oh," My cheeks reddened again. "But why is almost everything blue?"  
Sephie laughed. "We have a running joke in our family. One day Smelly Gabe argued about blue with our mok. After that she started getting blue everything."  
A thought went into my mind. "Hey, I've noticed something. Whenever we have weapons made out of Celestial Bronze out, mortals dont see anything."  
"So if I took this gun out," Sephie said, taking it out slowly. "they won't see it?"  
"Yeah."  
Sephie had the gun out. I got it and loaded it. I gave the fully loaded gun to Percy.  
At that moment, the gas station exploded, making a nearby gas truck explode too.  
"DOWN!" I yelled. I threw my hand on Percy's and Sephie's head and pushed their heads down. Bits of metal broke the window, causing shards of glass to embed itself into the floor and the chairs. Outside, I heard gunshots.  
What in Hades? I thought. I peeked up and saw people in banandas with assault rifles shooting. Police cars were pulling up and officers were getting out of the vehicles only to be shot. Terrorists.  
I saw one with a bomb heading to a van with terrorists. "Next target: Wolf House!"  
He shouted. I could not let that happen. I grabbed the gun from Percy and shot the wheel. It popped.  
"Get off the bus!" Luke yelled, running from the back row.  
Grover eyed the gun suspiciously. "Where'd you get that?"  
"Percy," Was all I could say when a nearby explosion sent a car flying. I saw from the dust clouds that three hags leading a whole bunch of Cyclopes, Laistrygonians and other monsters were chasing us. The terrorists noticed and started firing.  
"Military!" One of them shouted.  
Annabeth tried to pry the door open with no luck. Grover told her to stand aside. He kicked the door open, broke his shoe and chipped his hoof. "Owwwwwwie," He said. A helicopter hovered. The last thing I saw before I ran was a machine gun being pulled out.  
We ran.

* * *

So we stopped running five blocks away. We ran into an empty alley exept for a car. Grover sluped on the wall while rummaging in his bag. Sephie was bandaging his hoof while the rest of us were catching our breaths. Percy was woozy. I noticed a big blotch of red on his arm.  
I told him to sit down. I got a pocket knife and cut his shirt sleeve. A huge line of red was on his arm and it was bleeding. I got the medkit out of his backpack and pulled out some bandages. Beside me, Luke picked up the gun.  
"Where did you get this?" He asked.  
"Percy had it," I answered.  
I stood up after a hasty patch-up. I went up to Luke and shocked him.  
"What'd you do that for?" He said.  
I smirked, "That was for wolf-whistling back at the bus."  
At that moment, the door opened. An adult came out and stared at us.  
"你是隹?" He said.  
"What?" Luke said.  
"Uhhh," Percy said.  
"Foooooooood," Grover moaned.  
"你是住?" The man repeated.  
"Uhh, what?" I repeated.  
"Let me," Sephie said. "我的朋友? ﾟﾥ道汉语. 我是Sephie, 他是 Grover, 他是 Percy,我的哥哥, 他是 Luke, 她是 Thaila, 她是 Annabeth. 你说英语吗?"  
"我说," The man answered. "Come inside, I will help your friends." He said it with an accent.  
"How did you know how to speak Korean?" I asked Sephie.  
"It's Chinese," Sephie said. "I had to study it at school."  
"Uhh, okay."  
We entered the guy's shop. It was one of those houses that had waving cats and candy and stuff.  
The guy turned around, "What brings you to Chinatown?"  
"Uhh," Luke said. "We were running."  
"From monsters?"  
"Yea- wait, how did you know?"  
"I'm a son of Hermes. My name is Sean. (pronounced shan.)"  
"Uhhhhhh," Percy said. "Uhh, my . . . head . . . painful . . . uh . . ." He fainted. Sephie caught him in her arms and dragged him to a wall.  
"Woah, he needs help. I have ambriosa and nectar," He continued. "It's some godly food that can heal. I can take you to Camp Half-Blood with my car."  
"Uhh, that would be great." I said. "So, can you fix up Grover's foot? I mean, hoof?"  
"Okay, bring your brother and the satyr into that room," He pointed towards a door. "I will fix them up the-"  
"李仁先, 現在他去楼上!" A feminine voice came from upstairs.  
"不現在, 我有 demigods," Sean said.  
We heard foot steps walking down. Sephie put Grover on a chair and dragged Percy to the room. A woman came down the stairs.  
"Hi," Annabeth said  
"Please, can you get ambroisa and nectar from the fridge?"  
The woman went to what I assumed was the kitchen.  
Sean got a plate and a jug of hot water along with some golden coins. He put the plate on the counter and poured the hot water there causing some mist to form. The light from the room made a rainbow. He threw one of the golden coin in the mist and mumbled something. The golden coin dissolved in the mist.  
"Chiron at Camp Half-Blood," He said.  
A picture of a centuar appeared.  
"Hey Chiron," Sean said.  
Chiron turned around, "Hey, Sean! What's the matter?"  
"I found some half-bloods here. I'm going to send them to camp."  
He urged us into view.  
"Hi, I'm Thaila, daughter of Zeus," Chiron turned pale when I said Zeus. "This is Sephie, daughter of Posiedon, This is Annabeth and this is Luke."  
He turned pale whenever I said Zeus or Posiedon.  
"We have other people. Grover the satyr and Percy the son of Posiedon. Both of them are injured."  
If it was possible to turn completely white while alive, Chiron did. He turned his attention back to Sean again.  
"Okay, I'll tell Lee and his siblings to be on their guard," Chiron swiped through the mist and our message disappeared.  
Sean faced us again, "I'll feed some ambroisa to Percy and wipe some nectar on Grover's hoof."  
"Um," I said, "Gee, we're really thankful for your help."  
"No problem."  
The woman came back with a jug of yellow liquid and a Lock&Lock container full of yellow cubes. Sean got it and went to the room Sephie dragged Percy in it. He came out and poured some of the yellow liquid onto Grover's hoof. The woman got a medkit and started using it on Grover. She went into the room and probably stiched Percy up.  
"Oh yeah," Sean said as the woman came out with Percy, "Meet my, uh, girlfriend, Gaby, daughter of Apollo."  
"Hello." She said.  
"Oh yeah," Sean said, "If you need a favor, call me." He taught us how to do an Iris-message. He also gave us a card with his phone number.  
"Usually, a cell signal agitates every monster near you," He explained. "But my signal is masked."  
"Well, thanks," I said. "I'll remember."  
We followed him to the alley where the car was. We got into the back seat and he drove.

* * *

I'm not sure when we got off, but this is what happened.  
We were driving along when an explosion made the car do a frontflip. Lucky us, it didn't land using it's roof. Sean stomped onto the brake pedal and we skidded to a stop. I got out of the car and grabbed our stuff.  
"GO, RUN!" Sean yelled, taking out something from the glovebox. "I'll hold them off!"  
We jumped over a barrier onto the other side of the highway and ran.  
We stopped running (For the millionth time,) at a forest clearing. We made a camp using some porta blankes we got from Sean and some sticks. I took the lighter from Percy's backpack and lighted some sticks. I cleared some twigs and leaves for places to lie down. Sephie decided to get a normal bow and a normal quiver of arrows to hunt for some meat. Luke and Annabeth went out to get some water (after that last incident he was only allowed to be getting water). Grover went out to explore. That left me alone with a sleeping Percy who was drooling and saying random stuff.  
He looks cute when he's asleep, I thought.  
I sat there, lost in thought.  
I was startled by Sephie dragging a whole deer in.  
"What the f-" I said.  
"Lucky shot," Was all she said.  
We cut up the deer and roasted it on the campfire. When it was roasted enough, Luke, Annabeth and Grover came in. Luke had a whole gallon of water while Annabeth had a trolley. Grover had a new club.  
We sat and ate. Percy said, "I'll watch."  
We dozed off with Percy on watch.

* * *

Done!

REVIEW PLOX


	7. The Second Abduction

Defying The Fates  
AN: Percy and Thaila wont sacrifice. Read the title.  
The contest to find out Sephie's age is still on. Age range is 1-8  
You can still ask Sephie questions.

The Second Abduction

Percy

* * *

I sat down and started to concentrate. My surroundings in shapes started to appear in my mind. That's the disadvantage of my gift, I can only see stuff as shapes.  
Luke told me to watch. My sister woke up while everyone else was asleep tp help me watch.  
So here I was, on watch, with my sister, in the cold, chilly forest. I recounted the past days.  
-Flashbackyaaaa-  
I was running away from some mean people. One of them had held a knife to my chest. I backed into an alley and rummaged through my stuff. I pulled out my gun. I only used this in emergencies. I backed at the end of the alley and concentated. Three rectangles were approaching (probably the mean people). I aimed my gun and fired. One guy went down and I heard a scream. The other two backed up. I tried to shoot the other people but my gun clicked. The other rectangles started to walk forward slowly up and I climbed over what I was backed up and entered a forest. I didn't stop running until I heard something. I kept on walking when I heard a voice say, "Hey."  
I stopped walking, "Hello?"  
"Hi," The voice said, "I'm Jason."  
"I'm Percy," I said. "I need to go now. Giant dogs are chasing me." I ran.  
"Wait!" Jason said, but I already was far away.  
I didn't stop until I smelled food.  
-WeinterruptthisflashbacktobringPercybacktoearthtodohisjob-  
A bush rustled. I slowly brought out my screwdriver. Sephie raised a weapon.  
"What was that," Sephie whispered.  
"I dunno," I said.  
We heard a growl.  
"Shoot," Sephie said. "Giant dogs."  
One jumped at me and I ducked and stabbed at its belly. Sephie shot what I think was a crossbow at another.  
"My third night, and monsters attack again," I murmured.  
"Grover told me that half-bloods that are children of Zeus, Posiedon and Hades have a strong scent that attracts monsters," Sephie said. "Traveling with two children of Posiedon and a daughter of Zeus is dangerous."  
"Great, now I have news that I smell very strong."  
Sephie laughed as she reloaded the crossbow. I stabbed another dog in the head as I reached for my gun. I got scratched in my wounded arm as I quickly pulled the gun. My wound reopened and alot of blood came out. I shot a dog and tried to stand still. I started to feel sleepy. The wound was painful. I heard quick footsteps and thunder cracking.  
"What the- Percy?" Thaila shouted. I heard lightning hit the ground near me.  
"I'm scared," Annabeth whimpered.  
"Go!" Luke said, hitting a hellhound (I decided they were hellhounds with all this Greek Mythology stuff) "We need to get outta here!"  
"I got our stuff!" Grover said.  
I fired my gun again, missing a hellhound by a meter. I started to feel woozy. Sephie grabbed me and helped me run.  
"Uhhh," I groaned in pain. "Owwww."  
"There!" Luke shouted. "Get in that truck!"  
I was shoved into the truck.  
"Do you know how to drive?" Thaila shouted.  
"More or less," Luke said as he started the engine. He stomped on the pedal and we were off.

The car stopped at a gas station. Luke went to buy gas and snack while we stayed in the car. The bleeding stopped a little bit, but it was still bleeding.  
"I want mommy," Sephie murmured.  
Luke came back, "I wasn't able to buy gas but I bought snacks.  
"Thanks, I'm hungry," Thaila said.  
"Let's go walk," Luke said.  
We trudged in the forest. Daytime was approaching, but we didn't find and wildlife.  
That's kinda strange. Suddenly I remembered bumping into a guy named Jason and Thaila's brother. I decided not to talk about it.  
We almost reached a road when a wolf pounced on me. I was on the verge of unconciousness.  
"Try anything, and the wolf will rip the boy's neck out," A voice snarled.  
"Lyacon," Thaila said. I whimpered. My wound reopened now.  
"I'm going to kill you now." He said.  
I blacked out.


End file.
